


All Tied Up

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Hunter AU, Dubious Consent, I'll give you one guess based on the title, Illustrated, M/M, PWP, Rope Bondage, hopefully the summary sets up the world enough, just a snippet of someone else's au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: Want to save a dragon from kidnappers? Just make sure you kidnap him first. Works every time.ORAtem of Kame is descended from the mystic dragon hunters of old, and Kaiba is one of the most powerful of the current day dragon lords. Atem's visions show a great calamity that will befall the kingdom, and the only way to stop it is to protect (for now) one of the dragons his forefathers trained to destroy. After a perfectly amicable meeting in a tavern, dragon lord and dragon hunter part ways. However, sensing an imminent threat to Kaiba's life, Atem is forced to take drastic action.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capsaicin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsaicin/gifts).



> Glorious art by [Capsaicin](https://kuriiiiiiiiiii.tumblr.com/post/169673776675/we-still-have-at-least-a-few-more-hours-till) of course <3

"Oh good heavens, you can let go of him now."

The dark-clad men looked at one another warily.

"Please, put him down. Look, he's completely subdued."

Finally, the leader nodded, and they dropped the bound man heavily to his knees.

Kaiba barely had the presence of mind to slow his own fall, much less pay any attention to the group of people around him. _But that voice was familiar._

"Your darts did wonders, hunter. Dropped him and his guards in seconds."

"A testament to your skills as well," Atem replied politely. He gestured towards a large, plain wooden chest. "Your payment, in full. I do not require anything further of you."

"What?" This was another of the mercenaries, just as faceless as all the rest. "You know he's gonna wake up soon, and then- " The leader of the group cut off his underling with a brusque wave of his hand.

"If the hunter has everything he needs, we'll take our payment and go. Pleasure doing business with you." The mercenaries departed with their gold, and the leader chuckled quietly to himself. If some stupid relic of a dragon hunter thought he could handle a dragon lord, even a drugged and bound one, on his own head be it. "Let's move. I want to be far away once that monster escapes."

 

Atem stood, head cocked, waiting until the sounds of the mercenaries had faded out of earshot.

"Now, let us have a look at you." He pulled the bag from Kaiba's head, kneeling to look intently into his face. Atem gripped Kaiba's chin, turning his head this way and that. Kaiba's pupils were blown, his jaw slack. Kaiba blinked in the sudden light, trying to focus his eyes, but otherwise the dragon allowed Atem to manipulate him without resistance. "Still quite under the influence," Atem murmured to himself. "Well. Shall we begin?"

The question managed to pierce the fog in Kaiba's head, but all he could do was blink. _Begin? He knew that voice._ He felt himself being hoisted to his feet and draped over a surprisingly strong shoulder. His feet dragged lightly over the moss. _How did he know that voice?_ Kaiba didn't think they went far, but time was hard to keep track of in whatever twilight zone he currently inhabited. Everything blurred again, and when he came back to himself it was with slightly more clarity. He was on his back, staring up at a moonlit sky through a ring of branches. The hunter was stripping off his armor with nimble fingers, rolling his body gently to get to some of the more hidden buckles. The ones around his hips went first, followed by the plates over his knees, and the elegant greaves and sabatons that protected his legs. The hunter was oddly delicate with the whole process, moving with the efficiency of an experienced surgeon. Kaiba found himself face down, the complex maze of his chestpiece coming off easily. Ensuring he didn’t getting a mouthful of dirt, the hunter turned Kaiba's head to the side, and was currently occupied with the process of making sure he didn't jar Kaiba's wings too badly. The mercenaries hadn't been so careful, and Kaiba heard the Hunter tsk with displeasure at the scrapes he found on the delicate skin. Kaiba focused on breathing, trying to move anything, anything at all, but the poison coursing through his body was still too strong. He managed a small twitch of his mouth, but that was all. He would just have to wait, and hope the hunter wasn't planning to kill him too quickly. He remembered Atem, the tavern, the day they’d spent together, and cursed himself for his stupidity. That would be the last time he let himself get suckered in by a pair of pretty crimson eyes. If he lived, for why would the hunter have kidnapped him except to kill him.

"Forgive me, but I do need access to your skin. Please consider yourself safe from anything inappropriate, Lord Kaiba.” Atem frowned thoughtfully, surveying his work. The dragon was stripped down to his utilitarian black underwear, and still clearly unable to move. ”That should do, unless the bastards are stubborn and I have to use the cloaking sigils." Atem moved the armor and clothing, tying it all up in a giant cloth bag. He gave it a shake, and it shrunk down to a more manageable size, the nearly invisible designs sewn into it glinting in the firelight. Out of another bag he began to pull great spools of a strange rope, laying them out in deep blood-red coils near Kaiba's body. Atem tied back his hair, rolled up his sleeves, and picked up a length of rope. Atem breathed in, out, wiggling his toes and sinking to his knees in the cool grass. This type of magic was more art than science, frustrating his more academic colleagues to no end.

He reached down running a hand slowly from the bare tip of Kaiba's foot up his shin, over his thigh, his hipbone. He felt the most minute twitch travel through the dragon's body. The poison would wear off soon, but this binding was done perfectly or not at all. Atem's fingers moved on, over Kaiba's ribcage, the curve of his pectoral, along his collarbone, settling with a thumb in the dip of Kaiba's throat. The dragon shivered again, and Atem nodded absently to himself. He took a wing in his hand and extended it gently, mapping the curves and fingers with his eyes.

It wasn't the body, really, that he was after. Of course there were pressure points and blood vessels to consider, but what Atem really needed was Kaiba's magic. To bind and conceal it properly he had to see it, feel it in his bones, know just where the ropes should go to hold it fast. Even dragons that didn't use magic were magical themselves, and all one had to do was learn to sense it. That was the hard part, of course, and Atem allowed himself a pleased smile as he felt the rippling ice blue of Kaiba's power spreading out under his fingers. _There._

Kaiba could feel the sensation coming back into his limbs, just as the Hunter began to tie. Bands of rope went across his legs, binding his calves to the backs of his thighs. A band went just above the knee, one mid-leg, and one right at his ankle, wrapping up straight through the crease where his thighs met. The hunter's movements flowed, smooth as silk, and Kaiba knew a magical trance when he saw one. Even as red as they were, the bonds glowed unnaturally against his pale skin. He was being restrained with more than just rope. His shudder was actually a physical one this time, and the Hunter paused to look into his face again.

"That was quicker than I thought," Atem muttered, and Kaiba managed to breathe out a word.

"Tavern," he rasped, and the hunter blinked in surprise.

"Just a moment." Atem disappeared, and then Kaiba felt a waterskin being pressed to his lips. He thought about refusing, but Atem was already tilting his mouth open with two fingers and trickling some of the liquid over his tongue. His throat was so dry he barely managed to swallow without choking. "There, that should make speaking easier. I wondered if you would recognize me." To Kaiba's disappointment, the man immediately went back to his rope, pushing Kaiba's legs up to his chest so he could crisscross bands of rope between them and across his ass. He rolled Kaiba over again, and Kaiba felt his face heat up as it was rested comfortably against Atem’s legs. It was better than the ground, he supposed. He felt his arms bent at the elbows behind his back, avoiding his wings. Atem laced the ropes over and under them, testing the tension with his fingers.

“Why?” Kaiba croaked into Atem’s skin.

“Would you believe me if I said I had your best interests at heart?” Kaiba’s scoff was answer enough. “I do though. Someone will come looking for you tonight. Someone I believe you would very much like to avoid. I got to you first, I’m going to bind your magic for the night so they will be unable to track you, and then I’m going to let you go at dawn.” Atem paused, pulling his knots a bit tighter, forcing Kaiba’s shoulders back and down. “And then, my Lord, you may do what you like with my impudent self.”

A thousand things flickered through Kaiba’s rapidly clearing mind. Atem’s insistence that his visions were real, his sister Kisara’s lack of hostility at his presence, and the strange foreboding that his oracle Isis had felt over the past few days. The delicious tension that had flared in his gut as they drank together back in the tavern at their first meeting. The warmth of Atem’s hands and the pressure of the ropes that had almost become pleasant. Kaiba shook his head, trying to clear it. It was even more unsettling that he _wanted_ to trust this virtual stranger. It had to be some kind of unnatural influence.

“What are you doing to me?”

Atem had retrieved some ropes already tied to the surrounding trees, and was threading them through metal clips attached to a few points on the delicate lattice that now covered Kaiba’s body. He braced his legs, pulling, and Kaiba’s stomach lurched as he was hoisted into the air. The ropes formed a crimson web around his body, and he felt like a fly about to be emptied of its guts by a spider’s mouth.

“I’m binding your magic. It’s a technique of my ancestors’ design, as are the darts the mercenaries used to capture you. I… “ Atem briefly couldn’t hold his eyes, though Kaiba wasn’t quite sure why. “I connect to you. I feel your power, I sense its form, and it tells me where it wants to be bound. The technique can do any number of things, but this one in particular will make you utterly invisible to any magical detection. This isolated location should take care of the rest.” Atem took another steadying breath. The sight of the Dragon Lord’s proud form strung up by his own hand was incredibly erotic, but there was nothing to be done. In this binding trance, as in meditation, feelings must be allowed to flow. Atem allowed himself to feel the heavy undercurrent of his desire, observed it without judgement, and continued with his task.

“I understand that,” Kaiba snapped, his irritation returning along with his senses. “I meant why does it feel- why does it feel like _that_?” He prayed he was imagining the flush he could feel creeping up his neck.

Atem’s hands stopped, and he raised his eyebrows.

“Interesting. Does it feel that good?”

“Of course. It’s something in the darts, or some part of the magic, or- “ Kaiba floundered under Atem’s amused stare.

“Oh no, Lord Kaiba. That part is all you. And perhaps me as well,” Atem smirked, resuming his knots.

And it did feel good, Kaiba thought furiously. Unreasonably so, as Atem stretched his body into an elegant arch, his shoulders back and his chest thrust out towards the sky. Kaiba’s thighs were spread, knees pointing towards the ground, and gravity tilted his head back. His wings were the only part of him that wasn’t securely cradled by ropes. He didn’t have a chance to be relieved, as Atem moved to curl his fingers around the long outer ridge of one of them. Kaiba grit his teeth, willing himself not to react. To his dismay, Atem pulled a jar from his pocket and began rubbing salve tenderly over the scrapes on Kaiba’s wings.

“I did tell them to be gentle,” Atem grumbled. “But I suppose this couldn’t be helped.”

The salve was warm on the raw patches of leathery skin, and Atem’s massaging caused Kaiba such a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure that he wanted to drool. _Don’t stop_ , he wanted to hiss, as Atem’s fingers left the last of the scrapes. The attention had left his wings even more sensitive than usual, and every slight breeze sent his stomach twisting into knots. Then Atem took up the bands of silky rope again, and Kaiba’s predicament became even worse. The ends trailed over his wings as Atem worked, hooking the sharp claws at the top and bottom of the fingers so he could spread Kaiba’s wings out to their full span. Even this gentle attention was intolerable, and Kaiba breathed heavily through his nose, feeling himself twitch beneath the thin fabric of his underwear. He was fully restrained, wings and legs spread wide, and the helplessness curdling in his gut was terrifying and intoxicating in equal measure.

Atem could feel his heart thudding in his chest, watching Kaiba’s skin ripple under his fingertips as he tried to restrain his reactions. The spell was basically complete, and Atem couldn’t help but pause, leaning down to brush his lips across the gleaming edge of one wing. His tongue flickered out, tasting the skin. It was salty with sweat, even in the cool of the night, and Kaiba’s next breath shook like a leaf. Encouraged, Atem kissed more firmly where his tongue had been, his hands sliding across the expanse of leathery skin with just a hint of nails. A low cry finally broke through Kaiba’s clenched teeth, and Atem couldn't bear another minute.  
  
"The spell is complete, you should be hidden from them." He slid his fingers into Kaiba's hair, leaning down till their mouths were a hairsbreadth apart. He stopped, savoring their mingled breaths and the relentless magnetism that demanded he close the gap. Kaiba groaned, his eyes dropping to Atem’s parted lips.  
  
"If I find that you've lied to me, Atem of Kame, know that your death will be as slow and agonizing as I can make it."  
  
"As you wish, my Lord," Atem smirked, tightening his grip and giving in to the draw of Kaiba's lips. The first kiss was hard and demanding, leaving both of them breathless and mouths feeling bruised. Then Atem teased, pulling gently with his teeth as he stroked the edge of Kaiba's wing.  
  
"Atem," Kaiba warned, just the edge of a feral growl creeping into his voice, and like lightning Atem's body went hot and he _wanted._  
  
Atem climbed easily up into the ropes, straddling Kaiba and leaning down over the curve of his body to meet his lips. Kaiba twisted in his bonds, trying futilely to press upwards with his hips. Atem laughed softly, pressing their bodies together more fully. He slid his hands down behind Kaiba's shoulders, pressing his fingers into the folds of skin where Kaiba's wings met his back. Kaiba’s body spasmed, yanking against the ropes as Atem prodded the sensitive flesh. Atem felt Kaiba’s arousal pulse underneath his hips, the strange scaly ridges on the sides beginning to flare.  
  
“Since I have you at such a disadvantage, it seems only fair that I give you the reigns.” Atem grinned. “So, my Lord, how may I serve you?” From anyone else it would have seemed submissive, but from Atem it merely seemed like an insult and a dare rolled into one. That didn’t stop Kaiba from feeling a little drunk on Atem’s words.

“As I’m completely immobile thanks to you, it seems appropriate that you do all the work. I can’t even prepare you, so you’ll have to do that yourself as well. Perhaps if you give me a good enough performance, I’ll be more inclined to spare your pathetic life.”

“Such a generous ruler, as always,” Atem chuckled. He reached into Kaiba’s underwear, exploring the unfamiliar size and shape. He had studied draconic biology in his lessons, but chills still swept across his arms. He hopped to the ground, wiggling out of his pants and grabbing a bottle of oil from his pack. Atem pulled himself back astride Kaiba, extracting the dragon's length from his underclothes and coating it thoroughly with oil. Kaiba swore under his breath, letting his head fall back.  
  
"I should have just fucked you in the back of that bar like a tavern wench and gotten it out of my system."  
  
"Perhaps you're right my Lord. I can't say I would have been opposed." Atem gave up on talking for a moment, sucking on the base of Kaiba's throat as he stretched himself open with slick fingers.  
  
"Don't you dare mark me."  
  
"Oh no, I wouldn't _dream_ of it." Atem groaned, sliding a fourth finger inside himself and rocking back onto them helplessly. "I would never dream of covering your perfect skin with- _gods-_ with beautiful little bruises and bites till-"  
  
"Get _on_ with it you filthy commoner," Kaiba growled. "Unless you're concerned you can't take it all." Atem's eyes sparked, and he grabbed Kaiba's twitching length, letting gravity help him sink the pointed tip into his ass. Atem panted heavily, a whine escaping him at the stretch. As slick as everything was, his breath hitched every time one of the ridges popped smoothly inside him. Atem paused, leaning on Kaiba’s shoulder to catch his breath. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be easier every time you do it.” Kaiba’s voice was low and rough. Atem looked up, and was pinned by the flames in his eyes. Kaiba was the one restrained, but somehow Atem felt just as caught.  
  
"So you've decided to be merciful?" The fact that Atem could sound sarcastic even with Kaiba inside him was truly admirable, but Kaiba couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
"I've thought up some much preferable punishments for you other than execution, now _move_ damn you. Or have you already had enough?"  
  
Atem scowled, pushed himself upright, and spread his thighs wider, sinking lower with each gasp. Soon Atem was sweating, filled to the brim and aching. “I’m almost impressed,” Kaiba panted. His muscles flexed against the ropes, trying to satisfy his unbearable urge to grab Atem by the hips and make him regret his cocky attitude. The ropes shifted with him, foiling his every move, and finally his need became too great. “Now show me how well you can ride.”

Atem’s thighs shook, so he pulled himself up on the ropes till only the tip of Kaiba’s length remained inside him. He moved experimentally, just enough to tease, until the growl in Kaiba’s throat sounded more like a dragon than a man. Atem released his hold on the ropes, letting himself slide hard and fast back onto Kaiba’s dripping arousal. It slammed into him, and they both cried out in pleasure.

Bound and at the mercy of this maddening human, undone by the tight heat around his length, Kaiba realized he was going to come embarrassingly quickly.

“Touch yourself,” he hissed, delighted at the way Atem’s eyes went dark at his command. Atem slid an oily hand around his own erection, stroking as he fucked himself on Kaiba’s length. It only took a few moments and Kaiba felt Atem’s muscles tighten around him as Atem came over his hand and stomach. Legs shaking even more violently, Atem’s movements slowed. “So help me Atem, if you don’t finish me- “ Groaning again, Atem bounced on Kaiba’s length, again using the ropes to pull himself all the way up before taking the whole thing back into his body in one glorious stroke. Kaiba shuddered, his eyes falling closed.

“That’s it Kaiba,” Atem breathed, working desperately to get his lover off. “That’s it, let me feel you- ” Kaiba bit his lip until he drew blood, the forest around him spinning as he was milked into Atem’s body.

They both lay for a moment, bodies quivering with aftershocks. Atem drew himself up off of Kaiba’s length, wincing as his muscles contracted and come dripped out over their thighs. He collapsed on top of Kaiba with a huff, and they were quiet except for their slowing breaths. Kaiba was the first to break the silence.

“You’ve had your fun. Now release me.”

“Oh no, my Lord,” Atem replied, smirking into Kaiba’s shoulder.

“What do you mean, no?”

“The people who meant to kidnap you won't stop searching till dawn, surely. We still have at least a few more hours till sunrise. It would be a shame to waste them.”


End file.
